


We're getting married! I think?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While meeting at Hajime's parent's house, Chiaki gets the bright idea to prank Hajime and tell his parents that they are engaged, although, Hajime took it seriously and started actually planning a wedding and inviting people. How does Chiaki tell him that it was all a joke?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 11





	We're getting married! I think?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uh_mega_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uh_mega_gay/gifts).



Hajime and Chiaki were at Hajime's parent's house, they were telling them about their relationship. "Me and Chiaki met in a pretty unexpected way," said Hajime, "She wasn't looking where she was going, as usual, and then BAM, bumped into me." Chiaki looked kinda mad at that remark, so she wanted to get revenge. "Oh, Mr and Mrs Hinata, I have something to tell you!" Chiaki said with her cheeks going a bit pink. Hajime looked over at her, he wasn't expecting her to talk since he thought she would be nervous. "Me and Hajime are engaged!" Chiaki exclaimed excitedly, while Hajime turned as red as a tomato. Hajime's parents were, without exaggeration, exploding with excitement. "W-WHAT?!" Hajime was shocked and confused, but also excited. Then his face lit up, "Yeah, we are getting married!" Chiaki looked over at him, confused. 

After many hours of discussing the wedding, and Chiaki being dead silent, they finally left Hajime's parent's house. As they were walking back home, Hajime whispered something, "I love you Chiaki." He then gave her a lovely smile. Chiaki was embarrassed and stunned. When they made it back to there apartment, Hajime went directly to his room. "What did I get myself into?" Chiaki mumbled. Meanwhile, Hajime was in his room looking at possible wedding locations, rings, suits, and people to invite. To be continued~


End file.
